Maggotbounce
Mate to Wildheart and mother of Pinespur. Appearance A large, thick furred, broad shouldered black she-cat with mint green eyes and a bushy tail. As she ages, her fur becomes flea ridden and bits fall off. Because of her size, she walks with a sort of lumber, especially when she's older and doesn't have as much strength in her legs. Personality Not particularly witty or clever, but has a sensible, motherly intelligence. Quiet, and somewhat withdrawn, she is rarely seen not smiling and will only do so when really miserable. At the core, she is a humble and kind, old fashioned sort of "every man". She's also quite the jokester, or at least she'd like to think so. Either way, she has a good sense of humor and a positive attitude about nearly everything. She is rather simple minded and typically doesn't bother with clan politics, but she dislikes fighting too frequently. She has no issue with a few battles, and can hold her own, but she gets a little depressed whenever a leader gets too greedy for new territory. She likes new kits, taking long naps and the rare times when a scouting expedition is needed. Travel and adventure are what she lives for. Synopsis Forest of Mist Assigned to mentor Sootpaw. Cloudstar hopes the apprentice will learn her kindness and passion. After Sootpaw demonstrates her hunter's crouch, Maggotbounce admits it is a bit wobbly. When Sootpaw attacks Redpaw, Maggotbounce pulls her apprentice away and scolds her for not using words to settle the problem. She later mentions that she and Sootpaw have been training near the Outlands. She describes the Outlands as lovely in bloom season, saying that the medicine cats would go there to collect their herbs. When Sootpaw runs too far ahead, Ravenheart tells her Maggotbounce is still waiting for her at the tree stump. After returning to camp, Redpaw and Wildheart are approached by Maggotbounce, Pinespur and Crowhop. Maggotbounce gives Pinespur's ear a lick and reminds her mate that Crowhop was Nettlewhisker's second apprentice. On the night of the Gathering, Sootpaw mentions that Maggotbounce has almost forgotten about the Gathering before being reminded. Ravenheart later choose her to attend the Gathering. After IceClan declares war on MistClan, Sootpaw mentions that she's suppose to meet Maggotbounce at the old camp. Just before the battle, Wildheart notices Maggotbounce is missing. Ravenheart reassures him that Maggotbounce is a full grown warrior and likely isn't in any danger. Mudstep thinks he saw her back at camp while Mothshade is sure she camp to the old camp. Sootpaw says that she has been preparing herbs with Brambletooth and did not notice her mentor's absence. After the battle, Cloudstar tells Ravenheart that it's important to tend to the wounded and search for Maggotbounce. The next day, Pinespur and Buckstripe do their best to comfort Wildheart about Maggotbounce's absence. When Maggotbounce returns, she is carrying flowers she picked from the Outlands. She mentions trying to avoid Brambletooth's herbs. She seems shocked to hear how long she's been missing and collapses due to exhaustion. Wildheart carries her back to the medicine den with the help of Pinespur and Crowhop. Lightningspots explains Maggotbounce's condition and tells Wildheart to be there for her as much as he can. Later, Redpaw thinks to herself that Maggotbounce's condition is nothing short of a curse. The next day Wolfpaw and Redpaw discuss Maggotbounce, causing Sootpaw to angrily run off into the forest. They go after her and Wolfpaw assures her that Maggotbounce may forget may things, but she will hold on to her happy feelings. Redpaw adds that she should spend time with her and make a difference while she can. After Wolfpaw becomes a herb runner, he returns to camp to find Maggotbounce's nest in the medicine den empty and notes that she has been carrying on with her warrior duties under Wildheart's supervision. Sootpaw has been bring her new bedding and prey. When Ravenheart is about to choose a deputy, Wolfpaw thinks that Wildheart is too busy with Maggotbounce to lead the clan. Later, when Redpaw and Wildheart are training, Redpaw asks how Maggotbounce is, and Wildheart says that most days, she is almost her old self. After Wolfstripe's warrior ceremony, Maggotbounce tells him that she is relieved the clan may finally have peace. She says she doesn't like fighting and considered running away when she was young because adventure is her true calling. Category:Characters Category:MistClan Cats